


House Call

by BotchedExperiment



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fever, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Sickfic, Vomiting, au where no one is dead and everything is ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 19:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14195640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BotchedExperiment/pseuds/BotchedExperiment
Summary: "You were fine yesterday. What happened?""Good question."





	House Call

**Author's Note:**

> I watched the whole game and fell in love with everyone. My first fic in the fandom!

Max frowned at her phone. Out of all the ways she had been invited over to Chloe's house, she wouldn't have thought it would ever be Chloe's mom to text her and ask her over.

_"Chloe's not feeling well and she won't talk to me. Maybe you should keep her company?"_

She was confused as she had just seen her friend in perfect health the day before. Then again, Chloe was always hit with things quick, Max recalled when they were kids. Chloe would be fine one minute and running a high fever the next. It always scared Max, but the Price family seemed used to it.

Chloe looked up from her phone as Max closed the door behind her.

"Whoa. What are you doing here?"

Max chuckled, not hesitating to flop onto the bed next to her. "Your mom texted me." Immediately, she could feel heat rolling off of Chloe's skin. Her face looked pretty flushed, and Max could just tell how overheated she was by the way blankets were left piled at the end of the bed. Chloe herself hadn't seemed to bother to change since yesterday. She must have started feeling bad when she got home.

Chloe dropped her phone on the bed before stretching her torso across her friend's lap like a needy cat. Oh wow, she was _really_  warm.

"Holy shit, why are your hands so cold?!"

Max hardly had a chance to feel Chloe's forehead before her hand was shoved away. She didn't want to bother arguing that it was Chloe who was actually hot. She probably would have taken that sentence out of context anyway.

Positioning herself sideways across Max's lap with a dramatic groan, Chloe complained, "I feel. So. Gross."

Max hummed sympathetically. "You were fine yesterday. What happened?"

"Good question," Chloe replied with an irritated scoff. "Went to bed with a headache. Woke up this morning, the first thing I did was run to the bathroom to puke. Mom's chili doesn't look as great coming back up, in case you wanted to know."

Max winced. "Thanks... for that."

"No problem." Chloe seemed happy with herself for successfully grossing Max out. She laid silently for a couple of minutes, before she got restless.

Suddenly, Max was getting jabbed in the thigh with all sorts of bony elbows while her friend tried to find a comfortable position. She was about to complain when she heard a pained groan come from Chloe. The arm Chloe wrapped around her stomach was enough for Max to figure out what was wrong.

"Speaking of puking..." Chloe winced, sitting up, "I'll be right back."

She left the room with an unsteady, yet slightly rushed walk. Max heard gagging not too long after, and then liquid splashing into liquid soon after that. She wasn't going to go after her, Chloe probably wanted privacy. And then Max heard the most pathetic, heart wrenching moan, and she couldn't stop herself from checking on her friend.

"Oh, Chloe..."

She was bent over the toilet, panting and heaving and stifling groans. Max wanted to help, but she really wasn't sure how. At a loss of what else to do, she lowered herself onto the floor next to her friend and carefully pulled a piece of blue hair behind Chloe's ear.

"Dude, seriously. I'm so gross right now."

"Want me to leave?"

Chloe rubbed her eyes and struggled to catch her breath as her stomach finally started to give her a break.

"No."

Max spent a while trying to convince her to go back to bed, but Chloe didn't seem convinced that her stomach wasn't going to rebel again. Ten more minutes passed before she finally started to pull herself up off the floor, onto shaky legs that Max didn't really trust to hold her friend up.

Her attempts to help were met with protests of "I've got it." and "I can fucking walk on my own, okay?"

Still, Max stayed close behind as they walked back to Chloe's room. She didn't want to see her friend crumble to the ground, nor did she want to be responsible for it.

"Should I get anything? Like, I don't know... water? Maybe your mom has some medicine?"

Chloe, apparently not feeling hot anymore, pulled her covers up to her neck and curled up as tight as she could. She could hardly keep her eyes open anymore.

"Naw. I'm good. Medicine wouldn't stay down right now anyway."

Max wasn't convinced. "Are... you sure you don’t need anything?" She didn't realize how anxious and worried she looked until Chloe looked up from her blanket cocoon and scoffed.

"Don't look at me so weird. Come lie down or something. I could use your body heat."

She could nearly hear Chloe's teeth chattering. That fever was nasty, and she probably needed medicine or something to bring it down, but Chloe was probably right. It wouldn't stay in her body long enough to do any good.

Max was more careful not to jostle the bed or Chloe's sensitive stomach this time as she got comfortable next to her friend. Chloe immediately clung to her, shivering and yet burning up.

"This sucks," She mumbled, nuzzling into Max. "You gonna stay?"

"Well, I don't have much of a choice since you're practically lying on top of me," Max said fondly.

Chloe hummed, obviously much more comfortable now.

"Sweet."


End file.
